The present invention relates to a fly attractant composition and a fly attracting method, as well as a fly expellant composition and a fly expelling method.
Heretofore, a fly attractant composition comprising a combination of a pyrethroid compound as an insecticidal ingredient and a fly sex pheromone as an attractive ingredient has been known (see, for example, JP-B 5-60441).